A Million fireflies
by Sea Colored Eyes
Summary: Ginny n'a aucun doute quant à sa haine à l'égard de Tom. Il l'a abandonnée, trahie, détruite. Mais confrontée à lui de nouveau, saura t elle s'en convaincre ? GWTR


_Salut ! Merci d'être venu, uhuh ! _

**Disclaimer :**_ Rien à moi, tout à JK !_

_C'est ma première fic depuis très longtemps, et j'ai galéré un max pour l'écrire. Changeant d'idée toutes les cinq minutes, abandonnant, recommençant, effaçant des paragraphes entiers… Mais je voulais absolument la finir, parce qu'elle me tient à cœur et que la section Tom/Ginny est décidément bien trop vide. Finalement, je ne suis pas déçue et j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer alors … Enjoy !_

_PS : Les traductions des passages en anglais sont après l'OS._

**A Million Fireflies**

_Parc de Poudlard, 1__er__ décembre 1998_

Voldemort avait perdu. Il était tombé. Il était _mort_.

Ginny n'allait pas le plaindre. Loin de là. Sa mort lui procurait une joie étrange, violente, presque cruelle.

Lors de sa première année à Poudlard, elle avait été plongée dans la peur et dans la haine. A cause de lui. Ne pensant pas qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante, il lui avait tout raconté. Sa vie, son passé. Ses désirs, ses craintes. Il lui avait raconté combien son orphelinat l'avait dégouté, combien il y avait été maltraité. Il lui avait expliqué comment son père avait lâchement abandonné sa mère et comment celle-ci était morte en enfantant dans un endroit sale et dégradant. Il lui avait tout raconté. Tout. En détails.

Ainsi, elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Elle connaissait sa façon de penser. Et inversement. Elle lui avait tout confié. Il l'avait tellement fasciné … Et le faisait toujours. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Le centre de sa vie en quelque sorte. Il était ancré dans chaque pore de sa peau. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui et elle le haïssait pour ça. Elle le haïssait … Passionnément.

Un oiseau passa juste au dessus de sa tête, piaillant gaiement.

Un sourire nostalgique se forma sur son visage. Les oiseaux étaient tellement libres. Ginny ne l'était pas. Elle l'avait été bien sûr. Avant son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait été si heureuse, si joyeuse. Elle courrait partout, riait, sautait, s'amusait en attendant impatiemment son entrée à la célèbre école de magie et de sorcellerie.

C'était l'époque où elle était encore libre de ses actes, où elle n'était pas jugée. Elle se sentait bien, aimée, libre.

Mais tout ça, c'était terminé.

Maintenant Ginny n'était plus qu'une épave souillée.

Et c'était de _Sa_ faute. Entièrement.

Du jour au lendemain, elle avait été sous l'emprise de sa volonté, ne faisant plus rien par elle-même. Elle avait commencé à avoir peur. A se méfier des gens. Et alors, elle n'avait pas eu d'amis. Ses idiots de frères avaient pris ça pour de la timidité. Quels crétins.

Et puis, Potter l'avait libérée.

Après ça, elle avait naïvement cru que tout irait bien.

Elle avait eu tord. Tout est devenu bien pire. Ses camarades soi-disant censés la soutenir n'ont fait que l'enfoncer, l'insulter, l'humilier.

_Tom. Tom. Tom._

Constamment, elle était raillée. Détruite un peu plus chaque jour.

_Sa faute. Tout était sa faute._

Et ses frères, censés la protéger, n'avaient rien vu. Ils avaient continué leurs misérables petites vies sans se soucier d'elle. Elle, qui auparavant aimait tellement la vie, en profitant, la croquant à pleine dent, n'était plus qu'une ombre ayant perdu toute envie de rire, ni même de sourire.

Ginny n'avait plus aucun allié, elle le savait bien. Elle était seule. Désespérément seule. Et elle avait envie de crier sa haine, de faire souffrir ceux qui l'avaient reniée. Les faire souffrir plus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'imaginer. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était intéressée à _Sa_ vie. Voilà pourquoi elle le comprenait parfaitement. Mais plus que tout, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle le haïssait.

_Poudlard, Salon des Préfets en Chef, 1__er__ décembre 1998_

Ginny avait toujours eu envie de le revoir. Il faisait partie d'elle. Il la fascinait. Elle le haïssait. Elle voulait le voir souffrir. Elle voulait le punir, le punir d'avoir détruit sa vie, tous ses rêves d'avenir. Du moins essayait-elle de s'en persuader. En vérité, durant toutes ces années, la seule chose qui l'ait fait tenir était l'espoir de le revoir un jour.

C'est pourquoi elle était maintenant assise, sa valise au creux de la main.

Elle se remémora la date lue quelques instants plus tôt et porta la main à son cou. Elle caressa presque amoureusement la chaîne en or qui s'y trouvait, puis, d'un geste sec, actionna le Retourneur de Temps.

_1__er__ décembre 1944_

Silence. Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Elle connaissait cette pièce dans les moindres détails. Elle y avait habité. Tout ici lui était familier et pourtant si froid. Il n'y avait pas de petits objets personnels balancés un peu partout dans la salle. Pas de livres ouverts. Pas de parchemins éparpillés sur la table. Rien n'était rangé ici, car il n'y avait rien. Ginny frissonna.

Cet endroit semblait inhabité. La fenêtre tout au fond était ouverte et laissait apercevoir les étoiles brillant sur le lac du parc. Cette vision était une des rares choses qu'elle aimait vraiment. Elle avait pris l'habitude de s'accouder à la fenêtre et de rester des heures ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'un monde pur, d'une vie heureuse. Une fenêtre vers le monde du rêve. Elle s'avança, reprit sa place, regarda dehors, vers ce monde paisible, ce monde idéal. Ginny ferma les yeux puis frissonna sous la brise.

_« Would you mind if I hurt you ?_

_Understand that I need to _

_Wish that I had other choices_

_Than to harm the one I love_

_Would you mind if I killed you ?_

_Would you mind if I tried to ? _

_Cause you have turned into my worst enemy _

_You carry hate that I don't feel_

_It's over now »_

« - Jolie chanson. »

Ginny sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, chantant doucement sous la brise, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle se retourna lentement, toujours accoudée à la fenêtre. Silencieuse, elle le détailla. Il lui apparut soudainement que son plan avait marché ; elle était là où elle voulait, à la bonne époque. Il était là, avec elle, la regardant sans aucune gêne. Son plan avait marché, certes, mais à ce moment là tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'elle avait deux problèmes. Le premier était que Tom était toujours aussi beau, aussi attirant, le deuxième et non le moindre était qu'elle avait oublié à quel point il la faisait se sentir libre, heureuse, sereine, _femme_. Sa voix calme et profonde la faisait frissonner et déjà, elle se perdait dans ses beaux yeux noirs.

« - C'est moldu.

« - Moldu … » Son rictus s'accentua. Elle ne répondit pas. « C'est presque drôle de te la voir chanter. _Would you mind if I killed you ?_ Ridicule ! »

« - C'était une jolie chanson et brusquement elle est ridicule ? Serais-tu instable psychologiquement ?»

« - Aucun rapport. Ce qui est ridicule c'est de _te_ voir la chanter. Tu n'as pas l'air aussi… » Grimace explicite.

« - Les apparences sont trompeuses. Je ne suis pas un ange Riddle.»

Elle avait répondu d'un ton dur, froid, cassant. Pourtant à sa grande surprise il rit. Il souriait encore quand il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur la fenêtre, de chaque côté de sa tête.

« - Je crois que si. » Il inspira profondément, le visage à quelques centimètres du cou de Ginny. Celle-ci frissonna, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. C'était Tom Riddle nom d'un chien !

« - Et je te dis que non. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

« - Tu as ta vie. »

« - Pour ce que ça compte ! » Elle ricana. « Vivre ou mourir Tom, ça m'est égal. Je ne serai pas ici sinon. Là-bas, je pouvais vivre. Ici je n'ai pas ma place. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je ne suis pas un ange. »

Elle se dégagea brusquement de ses bras, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps. Ginny se mit à marcher, vite. Ou bien courrait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. C'était bien plus troublant qu'elle ne l'avait pensé d'être en sa présence. Et il faisait comme s'il n'était pas surpris de la voir, comme s'il la connaissait. Toutes ses idées de vengeance, toute sa haine semblait s'envoler peu à peu, la laissant là, pantelante, totalement abandonnée à lui. Elle avait menti ce soir. Elle avait quelque chose à perdre, quelque chose d'important sur lequel elle comptait vraiment : sa concentration de ne pas se jeter sur lui, son refus de céder à la tentation. Elle ne devrait pas rester trop longtemps ici car dans le cas contraire, elle succomberait. Irrémédiablement. Ginny avait posé la main sur la poignée de la pièce qu'elle savait être la salle de bain quand sa voix retentit encore une fois.

« - Alors qui es-tu ? »

« - Tu es mon passé Riddle. »

« - Réponds-moi ! » Elle ne fit pas un geste, réfléchissant. « Qui es-tu ? »

« - Ton avenir. »

« - Intéressant … » Il sourit. « Alors dis-moi _Ginevra_ comment suis-je en 1998 ? »

« - Comment … ? » Il rit vraiment cette fois.

Légilimancie. Evidemment.

« - Tu devrais le savoir non ? » Elle parlait acidement. « Vas-y viens, fouille dans mon cerveau, ne te gêne surtout pas.»

Il rit encore une fois. _Allait-il finir par arrêter de se moquer d'elle ? Cela devenait agaçant à la fin !_

« - En effet je pourrais. Mais ce serait nettement moins amusant. »

« - Evidemment. » _Saleté_. « Alors tu veux vraiment savoir ce que tu es devenu à mon époque ? »

« - Oui. » Ses yeux brillaient, il était excité. Eh bien, il n'allait pas être déçu.

« - Tu es mort Riddle. » Il ne disait rien, son sourire avait fané. « Après avoir détruit des centaines de vies, après avoir plongé le monde sorcier dans le chaos le plus total, après avoir mutilé ton âme, oui après tout ça, tu es mort Riddle. Battu par un stupide gamin de 17 ans, en deux trois coups de baguettes. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? A à peine un an il t'avait battu. Seize ans plus tard tu le provoques et il te tue. Tout simplement. Tous tes projets ne serviront à rien Riddle. Tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. »

« - Alors que fais-tu ici ? » Il était décontenancé, perdu. « Tu es venue me supplier de changer pour éviter tout ce massacre ? » Ironie, irritation.

Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« - Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Quand bien même je serai venue te changer je t'aurais tué. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai rien à perdre. C'était déjà le cas avant la guerre. Tu as fait tuer des gens, bien ! Qu'ils restent morts. J'en ai rien à faire. Je suis simplement venue parce que j'en avais assez de mon époque, de tous ces hypocrites tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres.»

« - Je ne crois pas. » Son sourire, encore. Son approche, toujours. Et son souffle dans son oreille, soudain. « Je crois plutôt que tu es venue pour moi, Ginevra.»

« - Et même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, hein ? » Elle faiblissait, elle le savait. Elle finirait par craquer s'il ne s'en allait pas dans quelques secondes.

« - Tout … »

Son souffle était chaud sur sa nuque, ses mains brûlantes sur sa taille. Il embrassa son cou, doucement. Il avait cédé. Elle avait surgi de nulle part, comme ça. Elle était si différente, si drôle et son esprit était plus qu'agréable à sonder. Il pouvait y sentir l'intelligence, la douceur reniée, la haine, la douleur._Passionnante_. Elle gémit et s'arqua contre lui._Tentante._ Elle l'attira à lui et scella leurs lèvres. Ils avaient perdu la bataille. A ce moment précis ils surent tous deux que jamais elle ne rentrerait chez elle. Que jamais il ne renoncerait à ses projets. Et qu'ils seraient deux.

Et ce baiser … Il n'avait rien de tendre, d'amoureux. Il n'était fait que de haine et de passion dévorante. Pas la moindre petite caresse, seulement des morsures, des plaies qui saignent, à l'image de leurs vies. Ils ne s'aimaient pas. C'était plus que ça. C'était dans leurs âmes, dans leurs corps. Ils _devaient_ être ensemble.

En ce premier décembre 1944, tout commença. Leur destin fut scellé. Mais nul ne s'en souciait. Nul ne s'était jamais vraiment soucié d'eux.

_1__er__ décembre 1999_  
C'était un endroit sinistre et étrangement calme. Un homme avançait péniblement dans la boue. Il regarda autour de lui ; le manoir en haut de la colline semblait abandonné, un corbeau croassa. Le cri résonna dans la nuit tandis qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel. Il soupira et serra fortement la boîte en ébène qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

Enfin, il arriva. Le jeune homme de 20 ans à peine s'agenouilla dans l'herbe en face d'une pierre dressée et posa cette boîte devant lui.

« - Papa, maman … Bon anniversaire. »

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis sourit tristement. Il offrit son visage à la pluie. Leur anniversaire … Rappelant ce jour de 1944 où ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble envers et contre tout. Et leur anniversaire … de mort. L'année précédente Potter les avaient tués tous les deux. Ils s'y attendaient. L'homme se leva et jeta un dernier regard à la pierre tombale avant de s'en aller.

_Tom & Ginevra Riddle_

_Morts le 1__er__ septembre 1998_

_« He cried, you understand ? That everything ain't always right. Aw hell, it never is. _

_It hurts me loving you, it burns a million fireflies. Ohoh, Damn you for loving me … »_

Sur la boîte trônant dans la terre, seules deux phrases étaient gravées :

_Ginevra & Tom's memories_

_« I'll love you till I die »._

* * *

La chanson que chante Ginny sont en fait deux bouts de « What have you done ? » coécrite par Within Tempation et Keith Caputo. Voici la traduction : 

_« Cela te gênerait-il se je te blessais ?_

_Comprends que j'en ai besoin._

_Je voudrais avoir d'autres choix_

_Que de blesser celui que j'aime._

_Cela te gênerait-il que je te tue ?_

_Cela te gênerait-il que j'essaye ?_

_Parce que tu es devenu mon pire ennemi._

_Tu portes de la haine que je ne ressens pas._

_C'est fini maintenant. »_

L'inscription sur la pierre tombales sont deux bouts de la chanson « A million fireflies » (dont la fic tire le titre, vous l'aurez compris) de The Midway State. La traduction :

_« Il pleurait, tu comprends ? Que tout ne vas pas toujours bien. Mon Dieu, ce n'est jamais le cas. Ca me fait mal de t'aimer, ça brûle un million de lucioles. Ohoh, sois maudit de m'aimer…»_ (Hell signifie Enfer en fait, mais ça ne colle pas dans ma traduction... Désolée !)

Et enfin sur la boîte :

« _Souvenirs de Ginny et Tom_

_« Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort» »_

Tout ça est définitivement bien plus classe en anglais. M'enfin.

Voilà. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là. J'espère que ça vous a plu.


End file.
